The Fury of the Darkness
by Blackweylyn
Summary: He died in the collapse, now he has been brought back to fight the darkness. We follow Jax as he embarks upon a journey to save his galaxy and everything he knows. Adjacent storyline to that of the game, But more interesting and in depth, expect exotics and cameo's from game characters
1. Chapter 1

The Fury of the Darkness

 **First fanfic I'm going to try and stick to, my PS4 and TV got stolen so I can't even play destiny on my Xbox 1** **, got bored then came up with an idea to write a fanfic about destiny. I don't promise weekly updates as I am currently at Uni but what I can promise is a great original storyline that may or may not intersect with the poorly designed story from the game. Please review and favourite if you like.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DESTINY…**

Chapter 1

The engine whirled and rumbled underneath Jax's seat aboard the Arcadian style jumpship, brand new and fit for interstellar travel it had been commissioned to defend and escort the colony ship leaving earth. Jax shifted in the pilot's seat adjusting to fresh 21st century style hard-backed style chair, he adjusted the jumpships engine output to 20% and prepared to take off from the b12 hanger facing Western Australia.

Australia had been one of continents designated for the ideal conditions for launch of colony ships and had sparsely populated centre that was ideal for shipyards and launch bays of the colony ships that were due to leave earth for the outer solar system which had been terraformed by the traveller, it had appeared in the solar system some thousand years previously and had spawned the golden age for humanity and the solar system alike. Mercury became a garden world, Venus a tropical paradise, Mars once an inhabitable wasteland now had towering city's that dominated and defined the red landscape.

"Arcadian B12, please ready jumpship for escort to outer solar system for rendezvous with Colony Ship designated Zeus's Chariot, Pilot Jax, are pre-flight checks complete"? The Exo's voice crackled over the radio as his electrical voice systems were broadcasted though the channel. "All clear and ready for take-off headquarters" Jax replied holding down the transmit button on his ships control panel." You are clear for take-off B12", Jax put his hands on the thrusters in front of him and guided his ship out of the hanger expertly as though he had done it a hundred times and aimed his ship at the clear blue sky above him, sun blinded him momentarily as his ship rotated and spun towards the sky.

The late afternoon sun bathed the large complex of hangers that stretched out for over twenty kilometres, they contained hundreds of ship identical to the one he piloted right now and the HUD of his ship gave him three hundred and sixty degree view of the surrounds. He saw other ship exiting their bays and focusing his mind he upped the power of the jumpships engine to fifty percent. And begun his ascent into the lower atmosphere his assigned trajectory guiding him upwards towards the stars.

All of a sudden as the blue tinge of the sky began to darken a red alert blared over his radio and all hell broke loose and then his radio went ballistic as the frantic chatter of multiple Exo in the control room hundreds of kilometres below him began to panic talking over each other in their frenzy to contact the Arcadian jumpships above them. Jax pressed the transmit button on the panel in front of him "What the hell is going on down there headquarters, update"? "An Exo voice replied over the radio, urgency showing clear in its robotic voice it replied "return to lower orbit immediately, we have multiple unknown signatures on the radar, I repeat return immedi-".

The Exo voice cut out as Jax's radio was turned to an eerie silence that wasn't even transmitting a static signal, he scanned through the channels trying to find any signal when the sky in front of him exploded in fire as the jumpship thirty degrees above and in front fell towards the land below him in ball of flames, steel and a strange black smoke Jax had never seen before. "What the fuck!" Jax said to himself as it plummeted towards earth, he immediately adjusted his bearing ignoring the HUD's pulsating red lights he manoeuvred the jumpship sideways to avoid stray bit of wreckage and descended quickly towards earth keeping a keen eye on the sky, and nothing could prepare him for what happened next.

A strange ship appeared slightly above his field of vision, it was roughly the same size as his Arcadian but was slightly longer and had a large head. He was too busy inspecting the ship that now took up the majority of his HUD as it beared down upon him, he noticed movement in the lower front of the ship and pure instinct drove him to thrust his controls forward into an intense dive that knocked the wind from him and darkened his vision as a blue glow emanated from the bulbous head.

He heard and felt as the bolt of unknown energy grazed the thrusters of his ship and he felt the power of his jumpship fluctuate with the slight EMP the projectile gave off. Luck was all that had saved him from this unknown identity and he didn't stick around for an interview, his HUD lit up as warning signs informed him of an incoming missile, he jerked his controls to his left but it wasn't enough, the ship shuddered and screamed as the bolt tore through the right side of the ship and suddenly air was flowing through the Arcadian in a malevolent wind that tore at his hands and flight suit.

Jax fought with the controls trying to regain any sort of composure of the now crippled and ruined Arcadian jumpship as it began its plummet towards the blue ocean below him. The ship began to spin as all stability vanished as the left engine of his jumpship failed and it began to careen left and right as he fell. Jax had given up on his controls after the second explosion and now focused on the belt holding him in place and the ejection release next to his seat, he never got the chance as the world below rushed up to meet him, time seemed to slow as he noticed a flash on the horizon and the world was lit in black and white and the flash of a tree before everything went white.

The sensation of dying felt strangely odd as he felt his conscious drift from his body and the world became a swirling vortex of colours and stars and the never ending expanse of time…

Awakening.

Jax felt the strange sensation of pins and needles in his limbs something he never thought he would feel again then it occurred to him, he was feeling and the featureless black landscape in front of him became a blurry picture as his eyes adjusted and adapted to his surroundings and then as if all at once he could see, feel and hear everything around him, especially the strange blue diamond that floated inches from his face.

He tried to move but his arms and legs refused his brains command and the glowing three dimensional ball spoke…

"Guardian, eyes up guardian".

 **And that's it ladies and gentlemen, I will try and post once a week but of course life gets in the road. Feel free to PM me if you feel my story needs anything or if you have some ideas about the story.**

 **Until then. Stay Legendary Guardians.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **And I'm back guardians with another chapter for you all, thought I may as well get writing as I have the time. I couldn't wait after writing the first chapter last night and had to continue while I don't suffer from writers block.**

 **Onwards and upwards….**

 **Awakening (Part 2)**

"Guardian, eyes up guardian".

The white orb's eye flashed blue as it spoke to him and its voice seemed to bring clarity to his conscious and he looked around. The landscape was overgrown with tall trees and shrubbery and a strange sand that looked as though it had been grinded from stone, it covered the ground in the clearing which he lay.

"You can't sit there all day" claimed the orb as it floated into his field of vision once more, it's diamond like eye was surround by a strange metal the protruded from its centre at forty five degree angles. Its design wasn't very aerodynamic yet it held a certain wonder, as though it was magical.

He pondered on what this strange talking object was and he realised it was speaking to him once more. "Guardian we need to move, we are out in the open and vulnerable to fallen if they spot us", as if to confirm his statement a strange cry echoed over the hills and using his voice for the first time in many years "fallen"? He questioned. The orb nodded "I'm Ghost, well now I'm your ghost and we really do need to get out of here".

He stood up from his seat in the sand feeling a strange strength in his limbs, Ghost floated around his body streams of a strange pixelated light flowing from its eye, he watched as his limbs were covered in a strange plated armour that covered his chest and legs, the strange fibre weaved its way around his entire body covering what was left of bare skin. He flexed his hands in front of his face and noticed that his field of vision was slightly dulled, he realised his head had been covered with a helmet.

"That's the best I can do right now in terms of protection, but right now I have to get you out of here, we can't deal with the fallen without a weapon and this is prime hunting ground for them". The ship I found you in can't be repaired but maybe with any luck we can find one to get you to the City and the Vanguard", Ghost floated into the air about 20 feet above his head and did a slow three sixty spin as it scanned the area.

"Alright I've got a positive reading to the east, the ship isn't in perfect condition but it may be just enough to get us out of here". Ghost vanished in a flash of pixelated light and a voice emanated through both his head and receiver in his helmet. "East is that way" and a marker lit up on the HUD that had become visible and he started off in the way of the marker, before he could take any more steps however a dull rumble sounded in the distance and a large ship appeared, taking up a large portion of the sky and blotting out the sun the shadow descended over him and he looked up to notice the air in front of him distort slightly, realising what it was he crouched as the shockwave hit the clearing tearing leaves off trees and even ripping some out of the ground. As the wave of pure sound faded the roar of the ship could be heard as it grew and then dwindled away to the west.

"Let's move "said ghost….

5 hours later…

The sun was starting to set in the west by the time he had reached the ship that lay stuck between two trees and surrounded by shrubbery, in the hours that had passed he had managed to get a hold of an old ornamental blade and had picked up a scout rifle he had found lying in what ghost had described as a loot cache of the fallen. Ghost had been working on the ships electronics and was busy fixing the mess and a strange electronic hum was a constant.

He had cleared the area as best he could and kept a keen eye from the top of a rocky outcropping on the surrounding landscape. There had been little to no movement for two hours and ghost didn't even seem close to completion, when he heard the strange bone chilling cry from before, it was closer than ever and he heard ghost through the receiver "looks like we were followed, hold them off I haven't got much left".

Jumping down from his lookout he moved into the centre of the clearing behind a pile of junk and checked his rifle again making sure the ammo his ghost had synthesised was still in the chamber. Movement to his left and the indistinguishable speech of the fallen announced their presence, a tall beast strode into the clearing, with four arms and a strange red cloak seemed to give it a large appearance "Captain!"Said ghost "they have shields watch out". In its four arms it held a beastly looking gun with fire and sparks dribbling from the barrel, as he inspected the captain and assessed the threat three smaller beasts ran in behind the Captain and a fourth that was cross between the captain and the smaller creatures.

He took aim at the smaller creatures first and picked them off finding that their heads were vulnerable and weak the fourth creature took two well placed shots but it was downed quickly as well, all that was left was the Captain, it didn't seem to be expecting such a firm and quick resistance and screamed is anger at him. He ducked behind cover and did a quick reload not taking an eye of the captain, his reload done he jumped out from behind the junk pile and emptied the entirety of the rifle's clip into the beast, with each shot it staggered yet it didn't take any damage. "The shields you were talking about I assume?", "yes" Ghost replied finish him off then we can get out of here"".

He reloaded again as the captain started forward and once again emptied the clip into the Captain's head, this time its shields disappeared and he didn't know how long they would stay that way running forward and pulling out the knife he threw with all his strength at his enemies head. With not even a sound the captain crumpled with the knife directly embedded in one of its eyes, he walked over to the captain and inspected it pulling out the blade as he did so.

"Alright done" said ghost and with the sounds of grinding metal and a burning smell the ship whirred to life its thrusted belting out a thick black smoke and making enough noise to wake the dead, "I'm beaming you in" said ghost and with a flash of light he found himself in the cockpit. "Let's get out of here" and the ship lifted up and out of the clearing and into the sky.

"Do you have a name" said ghost its single looking into him, "yes, I don't remember much but I know that it's Jax". Jax turned back to the view in front of him, large storm clouds on the horizon blocked everything from view and was a never-ending wall of chaos. "we are going into that" he asked ghost "yes" he said, the ship plunged into the blackness and the rumble of thunder and the flash of lighting lit the ship as it passed through the maelstrom yet it did not touch or harm them in any way, it seemed to cleave a path through the clouds until sunlight assaulted Jax's vision and he was gifted by the sight of a large city that stretched for miles in an almost perfect circle and it was centred around the most astounding thing he had ever seen, a perfect white sphere hung over the city like a chandelier of the gods and it glowed slightly as though it was a beacon.

"That's the traveller and this is your home" said ghost as the ship banked to the right and towards a white tower at the edge of the city.

 **And that' it for Chapter 2 Guardians, I hope to get another chapter out in the next week however I have essays to write and I wanted to pump this one out while I had free time to spare so enjoy and review and follow please.**

 **Stay Legendary.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **And back with another chapter guardians, reviews for my chapters will be answered/thanked at the bottom of the chapter from now on as well. Been a busy couple weeks for me but I started a whole story outline which I'm hoping to continue once throughout the TTK storyline and then branch off into some of my own idea's as to where the universe could go.**

 **Onwards and Upwards…..**

The weeks following Jax's arrival at the tower had been intense. The meeting of the Vanguard, introduction to the Crucible and the Speakers weekly address to the Guardians at the tower's square. In two weeks he had patrolled the cosmodrome and discovered the summoning pits on the moon with some fellow guardians he had met at the tower, they had arrived at the tower the same day he had and through pure convenience had formed a fireteam.

Upon his introduction to Cayde-6 the Hunter Vanguard he had learnt more of his role to the last city and developed techniques nessercary to his role. He had mastered the golden gun, A spectral cannon of light that obliterated any opponent with three concentrated shots of solar light, his throwing knife skills were some of the best Cayde-6 had ever seen and his scouting skills were improving with every patrol. While Jax had been training and patrolling his ghost had been collecting docking caps from enemies Jax had dropped and scanning areas and advantageous points for the tower.

Jax had found residence in the tower and frequently spent many hours cleaning his LDR-5001 sniper, it had been a gift from Cayde after his return from the summoning pits and had become his pride and joy along with his hand cannon . When he wasn't in his room Jax was out in the hanger working on his ship, he had since upgraded from the Arcadian jumpship he had used to escape the wilderness many weeks ago and had picked up some blueprints for a javelin class LVR1 ship. Holiday, the tower shipwright had brought the blueprints to life in mere days and it wasn't long before he arrived in the hanger to find his new ship sitting in one of the service bays. He had already made improvements to the controls to more suit his aggressive and dangerous flying technique and would often fly out of the tower and loop the city four to five times practicing old manoeuvres and relaxing his mind after a day of training.

Jax's time in and around the tower as a rookie was coming to an end and he knew that, the vanguard had gotten serious about retaking the Solar System and it had become the top priority amongst many of the senior guardian's. Another was sorting out the more junior member's into fireteam's of three in order to reduce casualties', and it was on the eve of Jax's one month anniversary of arriving in the tower that he was directed to the speaker's personal office in the tower to receive his orders.

"Jax, I'm astounded at your progress" said the speaker while looking at reports from the vanguard, "you've managed to outclass some of our greatest warriors in mere weeks, and then some, I wish I had 100 more guardians like you", Jax blinked at the praise as he was used to Cayde's quips and jokes about wanting to go out on patrol again.

"Thanks sir", Jax's ghost hummed and nudged him in the back to show his joy at the Speaker's praise, Jax ran his finger along the blade at his belt in thought, he was picking up distinct vibes that the conversation wasn't over and stood patiently to attention as the Speaker mused.

"Jax I have something to request of you and it is not easy for me to say" The speaker paused again and tilted his masked face in Jax's direction, "Jax, we need you to investigate a missing fireteam on Phobos, they went dark a couple days ago after investigating a distress call from the Cabal and the vanguard are also getting reports of the Awoken taking a fleet to intercept an unknown adversary near Saturn". Jax's eyebrows furrowed and his ghost made a gasping sound that was odd seeing as the Awoken only ever seemed to do things for their benefit.

Jax scratched the weeks' worth of stubble on his chin thoughtfully, going alone was what he would prefer but facing something as big and threatening as this would be suicide and no benefit to anyone. "I'm going to need two guardians sir", "we know so we already have them waiting in the hanger for you, and I suggest you get acquainted soon cause your leaving in an hour, I'll have Zavala on your comm's and we want updates every 5 minutes, no hero manoeuvres and no risks, we need you back guardian, safe".

Jax nodded and headed out the door his mind now focused on the mission ahead and the two other guardians that he now formed a fireteam with, as per Vanguard guidelines when forming a fireteam it must contain at least one of each specialised class with no set focus on the abilities each guardian chose to wield. He was a Hunter so it only made two other options available, a Titan and a Warlock, Titans he was okay with, it was the Warlocks he constantly disagreed with as they always questioned his thought processes in strategy and how to deal with the differing races that had infested their home solar system, perhaps it was a petty quarrel however Jax intended to lead this fireteam and thought it would be best to leave this outlook out when meeting them both.

Jax entered the hanger and moved to bay ten where his ship was docked, standing near it he spotted two guardians decked out in full armour and gear but with no helmets on, instead these were under their shoulders as they inspected Jax's ship. The Warlock was female as the long wavy hair and slim build gave it away, she stood with a grace unlike most Warlocks who had stiff backs from staring at old books from pre–golden age, her hair was not unlike the silver of the barrel of his LDR and it came down to almost her waist in waves and glowed like faint moonlight through a window. "She's an Awoken?" he said to himself as he looked at the Titan who was male, he had a large build and Jax could see his huge frame hidden underneath layers of brand new Pandion Type 0 armour.

The titan turned at the sound of Jax's footsteps as did the warlock following the titans lead, Jax could tell they were around the same age as him even though the Titan's face was covered with a White war paint which contrasted heavily against his dark skin and even darker eyes, the Warlock's face glowed a blueish hue that was pale in comparison to her glowing purple eye's which shimmered with splashes of red, orange and yellow hues that was not unlike the sunsets that sometimes graced the city and the Traveller.

The eyes rattled Jax but he was determined to remain composed for the sake of his dignity and stopped in front of the two guardians but determined not to look the Warlock in the eye. Jax rubbed his hands on his pants and extended a hand "Nice to meet you two, I'm Jax", "the titan flashed white teeth and returned Jax's offered handshake with a grip strong enough to crush the steel that encased the Vex. "Peter" he replied with a deep voice that was higher than Zavala's but was not unlike Lord Saladin's of the Iron Banner.

The Warlock also extended her hand and Jax looked into her eyes as he took it and followed the motions even though he felt numb to everything but her eye's, it took him about ten seconds to realise that she was asking him a question, hurrying to not look like fool he blurted "My name's Jax", she grinned at the accent he had retained even after hundreds of years dead, "Luna" she replied and quickly looked down at her feet.

"Well I guess you guys are my fireteam"

 **END CHAPTER 3**

 **My apologies for this huge delay, the creative juices have really not been flowing and every time I've had an idea or inspiration I haven't been able to put it down, my goal this year is to make regular updates a thing hopefully every fortnight and if I can't do that monthly. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm going to try and put more in a chapter from now on.**

 **See you Star side Guardians**

 **And if you play Destiny like me send us a PM, I'm on Xbox One Currently**


End file.
